


If There Are Boundaries, I Will Try to Knock Them Down

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's already the most unbelievable day Liam's ever had, and it's barely even six in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There Are Boundaries, I Will Try to Knock Them Down

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally just supposed to be a [ficlet](http://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/96679901868) on my tumblr, but then the idea sort of grew and now here we are. I did, however, change it so Liam's of age because this would've been a bit weird had he been underage.
> 
> title from 'Latch' by Disclosure feat. Sam Smith

It was entirely possible that Liam could count the number of sunrises he'd seen on one hand. Watching a sunset was one thing, but being awake to see the sun rise over the hills was not something that Liam considered an absolute necessity to experience. The fact that he'd dragged himself out of bed at four in the morning to climb onto his bicycle with a heavy bag full of newspapers slung over one shoulder was absolutely not his idea, yet there was no getting around it.

"Broken ankle, my _arse_ ,” Liam grumbled, “Niall is probably sleeping right now and I'm out in the middle of the bloody night on his stupid route.”

Liam had never been to this part of town before - probably for good reason. The houses were extremely posh, and Liam was suddenly very aware of the amount of dirt on his trainers and how many holes were in his t-shirt. He'd already been acutely aware of the fact that the rear wheel on his bicycle had been squeaking steadily for the last few blocks and that wasn't helping matters at all.

Still, he had a job - or really, Niall's job - to do: these newspapers weren't going to deliver themselves!

He stopped his bicycle in front of one lot in particular, standing with one leg on the ground and one on the pedal as he stared at the mansion in front of him in awe. He had absolutely _never_ seen a house this big; he couldn't even fathom what one would need with all those rooms.

Snapping back to his senses, he reached into his bag to pull out the newspaper labeled for this address but froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"Big, huh?" Liam whipped his head around to see a man dressed in running clothes standing behind him, a smile on his face as he added, "massive, even."

"What—"

"The house," he replied, chuckling. "Y'know, the one you've been standing in front of for the last ten minutes?"

"You've been watching me for ten minutes?" Liam asked, genuinely confused.

"Cheeky. I like that."

Liam blushed as the man grinned at him and started walking towards the house. Liam glanced down at the paper in his hands, seeing the sticker with the name **Styles-Tomlinson** printed on it and his thoughts finally clicked.

"Oh shit," he mumbled, "you-you're Harry Styles." Harry stopped in his tracks and glanced at Liam over his shoulder.

"Guilty," he replied. "You going to deliver that paper or what?"

Liam gulped and held it out to him, wishing his hand wasn't shaking so much. Harry laughed and shook his head, gesturing to the house.

"Nuh-uh. M'not touching Louis' paper."

"But—"

"C'mon," Harry continued, wiggling his eyebrows. "He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Liam stayed rooted to the spot, one hand still clutching the newspaper with his mouth agape. He didn't realize how badly he was shaking until he went to swing his leg over his bicycle in order to walk it up the driveway. In a flash, he was on the ground with his bicycle on top of him and half of the newspapers in his bag had spilled out.

As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to do that in front of an audience, doing it front of Harry bloody Styles was the icing on the cake.

"You alright?" Harry asked as he pried Liam's bicycle off of his legs and began gathering up the stray newspapers. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm--" Liam sucked in a sharp breath and winced as he sat up, just then noticing the rather large scrape on his elbow, "--bleeding."

"So you are," Harry replied with a low chuckle. "C'mon, I'll get you a plaster."

"You don't-- I can just--"

"I won't have you pedaling off in this state." Harry gingerly wrapped his hand around Liam's wrist, hooking his other arm around Liam's back to help him up.

"But...you don't even know me," Liam protested once Harry had gotten him back on his feet. Harry smiled as he held out his hand to Liam, who stared at it blankly.

"Harry Styles." Harry rolled his eyes and laughed as he added, "but you already knew that."

"Li-Liam Payne," Liam replied as he reached out to shake Harry's hand. "I'll be alright, you don't have to--"

"Don't be silly," Harry interrupted, "Louis would kill me if he knew I let our newspaper boy out of my sight like this."

"I'm not--"

"No, sorry, newspaper _man_." Harry smirked. "Right?"

Liam choked out a laugh, wishing he could make his legs work well enough so they would carry him far away from this situation. He'd been blushing furiously from the second Harry appeared and it was clear that his cheeks weren't going to return to their normal color any time soon. Still, his overwhelming embarrassment wasn't cancelling out the dull throb in his arm and the knowledge that his mum would be disappointed in him if she knew how rude he was being.

"I'll just…" Liam gestured to his bicycle and bag, both of which Harry was still holding on to.

"Ah, absolutely not." Harry hooked the strap of Liam's bag over his shoulder and started walking the bicycle up the driveway. "I've got it."

"Alright," Liam ceded as he started following Harry towards the house. He glanced over his shoulder and mumbled under his breath, "Niall's never going to believe me."

*

Liam had never felt more out of place than he did as he followed Harry around the property. He held back a protest when Harry told him to stay put for a moment while he carried Liam's bicycle into the garage. As he stood still, waiting for Harry to reappear, he tried not to sneak a peek through the window. Just because Harry had been kind enough to invite him in didn't mean that Louis would feel the same way, and Liam had to remind himself to be respectful.

It was only half past five in the morning, after all. Liam couldn't think of a single person in his life who would invite a complete stranger into their house this early. He was sure that even his mum would have _some_ objection to it, as welcoming as she was.

He'd become so caught up in trying to remain calm and mindful of his manners that he didn't realize Harry had come back until his fingers curled around Liam's wrist again.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" he murmured as he tugged Liam towards the front door.

Liam stayed quiet; trying and failing not to gawk at every inch of the house as Harry led him into the nearest bathroom. If asked, Liam would've sworn that the bathroom was bigger than the entirety of his flat.

Far too distracted by gazing at the sparkling marble _everywhere_ , Liam let himself be pushed down onto the edge of the rather enormous tub. Harry quickly turned on the tap and brought the water to the correct temperature while he fumbled around in the cabinets for antiseptic and plasters.

"Here we are," he said with a smile as he sat down next to Liam, wetting a flannel with warm water before gingerly pressing it against Liam's arm.

Liam sucked in another sharp breath, letting out a soft chuckle when Harry raised an eyebrow as he continued to clean off the wound.

"Hurts a bit," Liam reasoned, to which Harry snickered.

"I'll be gentle, promise." He put the flannel down and picked up the bottle of antiseptic, giving Liam a serious look when he said, "this may sting."

"Got it," Liam replied as he made a big show of shutting his eyes tightly and holding his breath. He cracked one eye open just in time to see Harry roll his eyes as he poured a bit of antiseptic onto a fresh flannel.

"Worse than Louis, you are," he mumbled in amusement when Liam winced again. Liam couldn't help but pout and whine a bit; it really did sting.

Harry gently blew on Liam's arm to help the antiseptic dry, and Liam bit down on his bottom lip in an effort to concentrate on anything other than the goosebumps that suddenly sprung up across his skin. He absolutely was _not_ getting hot and bothered, this was just a simple, normal reaction. The shiver that ran down his spine when Harry caught his eye was nothing.

"Alright, now the important question: Spider-Man or Mickey Mouse?" Harry asked as he held up two boxes of plasters, and Liam couldn't help but laugh.

"Spider-Man, no contest."

Harry laughed, mumbling "Louis is definitely going to love you," as he pulled one out of the box and carefully pressed it over Liam's cut, smiling widely when he'd finished.

"Am I going to make it?" Liam asked, a teasing lilt to his voice that he wasn't quite sure where it came from.

"Think you'll be alright," Harry replied as he continued to hold onto Liam's wrist. "But, just to be sure…"

Liam certainly didn't mean to hold his breath as Harry leaned forward to press his mouth against Liam's elbow in a quick kiss, but he just couldn't help it.

"There. All better."

"Th-Thanks," Liam stuttered, suddenly feeling very hot all over and extremely awkward. He pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp and wiped his hands on his jeans, hoping Harry hadn't noticed how sweaty his palms had become. "I should be going," he said quickly as he rose to his feet.

"You can't run off just yet!" Harry protested as he caught Liam's elbow, careful not to squeeze where he'd been hurt. "Let me make you breakfast."

"You don't have to--" Liam laughed in disbelief; this couldn't _possibly_ be his life right now, he had to still be dreaming. That's it, he was still in bed at home and he'd dreamed up the whole thing because there was no way that Harry Styles was begging to cook for him.

"I insist." Harry beamed. "How d'you feel about a full English?"

Liam shrugged helplessly, choosing to not protest a minute longer as he had the distinct feeling that Harry wasn't going to take no for an answer. He dutifully followed Harry out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where he was promptly pushed into a chair and told not to lift a finger while Harry shuffled about.

"So, Liam! Tell me about yourself; have you been in the newspaper business long?"

"I'm--" Liam paused to laugh, "M'not, really. M'just covering for my mate, Niall."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he said he broke his ankle."

"Clumsy lot, you are." Harry smirked and Liam flushed again.

"Think he was just hungover or summat," Liam mumbled through a smile. "Couldn't be arsed to get up properly."

"Lucky he's got you for a mate, then." Harry smiled widely. "Oh, that reminds me."

Liam watched in confusion as Harry picked up what he assumed to be the house phone - he didn't even know people other than his parents still had landlines - and quickly dialed a number. He cradled the phone in the crook of his neck as he continued cooking, and Liam tried to busy himself with anything other than eavesdropping.

"Hi," Harry said in a slow drawl. "Time for someone to get their lazy arse out of bed."

Liam couldn't hear what the voice on the other end of the line said - because he was absolutely _not_ eavesdropping - but whatever it was made Harry laugh fondly.

"Because you told me to, that's why. If you hurry I'll make extra bacon." Harry laughed again. "Yes, I'm absolutely trying to fatten you up."

Liam picked at his fingernails, wincing when he accidentally leaned too hard on his injured elbow. Harry turned around and frowned at Liam, who quickly looked away in mild shame.

"Don't make me come up there," Harry went on. "I will so, Lou. You know I keep my promises." Harry huffed. "Because if I bring it to you, you'll never get up. No, you won't. I know your tricks."

After a few more minutes of mumbling into the phone, Harry finally hung up and focused his attention on Liam again. He wouldn't let Liam help out at all with breakfast; he insisted on getting anything at all that Liam might want, right down to preparing a cup of tea just the way he liked it.

Harry had just put the finishing touches on a plate full of food for Liam when a voice echoed from another room, and even though Liam had known that he and Harry weren't the only two in the whole house he was still surprised.

"Haz, I swear if--" Louis came to a sudden stop when he saw Liam sitting at the kitchen island and an incredulous smirk spread across his face, "taking in strays, are we?"

"M'not-- I just--" Liam gulped down the rather massive mouthful of food as he tried to explain himself, while Harry propped his chin in his hand as he leaned on the island and grinned at the pair of them.

"Cute, isn't he?" Harry remarked proudly. "Liam, meet my better half, Louis. Lou, this is Liam. He delivered the paper this morning."

"And you invited him in for a full English?" Louis asked as he rounded the island and stood next to Harry, running a hand through his hair as he smiled fondly.

"Had to, after I injured him."

"You didn't--"

"You did what?!"

"I fixed it! Nursed him back to health all proper, see?" Harry grabbed Liam's wrist and showed Louis his elbow. Louis started laughing and pressed his head against Harry's shoulder as he looked at Liam.

"Can't leave this one alone for five minutes, can I?" He grimaced slightly as he sniffed loudly, pushing Harry away a moment later. "You smell, love."

"I've been _busy_ ," Harry protested with a frown. "Couldn't leave poor Liam all alone, could I?"

Liam bit his lip and stared down at his plate, the familiar awkward feeling spreading throughout his veins again. He had entirely forgotten that Harry had obviously been out for a run when they'd met, and normal people didn't drop everything to help a complete stranger. Liam had been an absolute burden to quite possibly the loveliest man on the planet.

"I should go," he mumbled as he pushed his plate away.

"You haven't finished!" Harry frowned more, as did Louis.

"It was fantastic, thank you so much, but--"

"You can't just run off, Liam." Louis shook his head. "You don't want to be rude, do you?"

"Louis," Harry chastised softly.

"No, I just--" Liam whimpered, wishing he had a better reason behind needing to leave when the realization struck, "my route, I've got to finish--"

"And you will! _After_ you finish the lovely meal Harry prepared for you." Louis grinned.

As Liam stared at the two of them before resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere just yet, he wondered how many more times he was going to be talked into something by the pair that day. Something told him that they were just getting started.

*

"So, Liam, how old are you?"

"Wh-What?" Liam stared at Louis, freezing up in the middle of tossing one of his newspapers.

He still wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up agreeing to Louis driving him around the neighborhood - in a Lamborghini, no less - to finish his route while Harry cleaned himself up, but that's exactly where he'd found himself. Louis chuckled wryly as he looked back at Liam, raising his eyebrows expectantly until Liam remembered what he was doing.

"Nineteen," he answered after clearing his throat. Louis hummed in reply as he continued down the street at a crawl, leaving Liam to wonder why he'd asked in the first place.

"Nineteen is a good age," Louis finally said after several minutes of silence. "Harry and I met when I was nineteen."

"I know," Liam replied without thinking. He turned bright red (yet again) when Louis grinned at him.

"Do you, now? What else do you know?"

"N-Not much," Liam whispered, busying himself with pulling out the next newspaper. "Just, y'know, normal stuff."

"Nothing about Harold is _normal_ ," Louis replied with a cackle. "C'mon, Liam. Bet you've got a giant poster of him above your bed or summat."

"What makes you say that?" Liam bit his lip as he chucked another newspaper out the window, mustering up the courage to add, "could be of you, instead."

"Is it?" Louis asked, his smirk returning. Liam shrugged his shoulders, avoiding Louis' eye. "Cheeky boy, you are."

Louis pulled the car over at the end of the road, shifting into park and unbuckling his seatbelt in one swift movement before Liam could ask what he was doing. He tucked one hand under Liam's chin and turned his head so they were facing each other; Louis leaning over the console between them and flicking his gaze back and forth between Liam's eyes and lips.

"Do you, then?" he asked in a deep, husky voice. Liam couldn't speak; he let out a strangled sort of noise, unsure if he meant it to be taken as a positive or negative reply before Louis closed the gap between their lips.

"But--" he protested unconvincingly between short, biting kisses, "Harry--"

Louis let out a low moan as he kissed Liam harder, sucking on his tongue and biting his bottom lip in turns that made Liam feel hot all over. When Louis finally pulled away, Liam realized how hard his heart was pounding and how out of breath he'd become.

"Right," Louis said in-between heavy gasps of air. "Harry."

Without warning, Louis pressed his mouth against Liam's again and gripped the collar of his t-shirt in an attempt to get closer. Liam wrapped his hand around Louis' wrist, torn between wanting Louis to touch him more and thinking that he should be pushing Louis away. After all, Louis was _married_.

"Louis--" Liam gasped when he pulled away again.

"Harry'll be upset," Louis said with a laugh that sounded anything but remorseful, "that I tasted you first."

"I--" Liam blinked. "What?"

Louis laughed breathlessly as he settled back into his seat, re-buckling his seatbelt before turning the car around and headed back up the street.

"Let's get you back home, yeah?" He smirked. "Then you can see for yourself."

*

If Liam had any doubts that this was the weirdest day of his life, they disappeared the moment he and Louis returned to the house. They'd easily been gone for over an hour, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. This didn't seem to surprise Louis in the least, and he motioned for Liam to follow him upstairs.

Liam could hear the water still running once they reached the top of the stairs and Louis smiled wickedly as he pulled Liam into the master bedroom. Inside the room was the largest bed Liam had ever seen - as if he were surprised to see anything else at that point - which Louis immediately sprawled across while Liam stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Why don't you go see what's keeping Harry?" Louis asked, gesturing to the door across the room. Liam stared at it for a moment, staying still when he looked back at Louis.

"I don't--"

"It's alright, Liam," Louis said softly. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Liam took a deep breath and curled his hands into fists at his sides. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to; he'd be lying if he'd said he'd never thought about either of them like this - but he'd never actually expected this to happen with one of them, let alone _both_.

"I want to," Liam muttered finally, surprising himself. The look on Louis' face switched from uncertain to pleased immediately; a sinful smirk curling on his lips as he nodded towards the door again.

Liam slowly made his way across the room - acutely aware of Louis' eyes on him as he went - and despite everything, he was still surprised when the bathroom door was unlocked.

Even if Liam had tried, there was no way he could've missed Harry. The shower walls were clear glass, giving Liam the perfect view of _everything_. As much as he tried to be polite, to turn his head to give Harry some privacy, he couldn't look away.

Harry didn't notice him at first, but once he realized Liam was there he smiled widely. He shut the water off and pushed his dripping curls out of his face, still smiling as he stepped out of the shower.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said as he grabbed a towel and began drying himself off.

"I just-- Louis said--" Liam cursed himself for stuttering, and then again for his eyes immediately darting to Harry's groin.

"What did Louis say?" Harry asked as he stepped forward, putting his towel around his shoulders even though half of him was still dripping wet.

"S-Said I should…" Liam gulped as Harry drew closer, not taking his eyes off Liam, "s-see what's keeping you."

"Did he?" Harry's eyebrow quirked in amusement as he reached out to drag a finger down Liam's torso, sending a shiver down Liam's spine for the second time that day.

"Mmhmm," Liam choked out, biting down on his bottom lip so hard it was sure to break the skin. His hands were shaking furiously at his sides while Harry slipped his own under the hem of Liam's shirt and grazed across the skin of his belly.

"You alright, Liam?" Harry asked casually, as if the mere brush of his fingers wasn't enough to drive Liam insane. Liam didn't trust himself to speak, so he nodded quickly as he curled his hands into fists again and let out a harsh breath.

Harry chuckled as he put his hands on Liam's hips - still half under his shirt - and pulled him closer. Liam closed his eyes for a moment, snapping them open again when Harry dug his thumbs into Liam's hipbones.

"How was your drive?" Harry dragged his fingers along the top of Liam's jeans, tugging on the button to open it before dragging the zipper down slowly. Liam couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when Harry's knuckles brushed against where he was growing hard, and he fought the urge to look down to see if Harry was doing the same.

"F-Fine," he replied in a tight voice.

"Did Louis help you finish your route?" Liam's jeans fell to the floor and Harry grabbed his hips again, toying with the elastic band as he waited for Liam's reply.

"Yeah."

"Good," Harry said with a smile. "Did he show you around?"

"Sh-Show?" Liam couldn't manage any other words as Harry started pulling his pants down his thighs, letting the fabric drag against the head of his cock.

"Louis likes to show off," Harry paused to chuckle, "especially in that bloody car."

"He-He didn't--" Liam bit back a moan as his pants fell around his ankles like his jeans, leaving him naked from the waist down.

"Didn't he?" Harry tutted softly. "He must've done _something_."

"He-He ki--" Liam sucked in a sharp breath when Harry's hand brushed against his cock, his hips jerking forward involuntarily, "--kissed me."

"That dirty little cheater," Harry said with a low chuckle, "he always has to be first."

"First?"

Harry pulled his hands away from Liam's waist to cup his face, bringing their lips together in a kiss that nearly knocked Liam off his feet. He moaned into Harry's mouth as their erections bumped into each other, his hands immediately going to Harry's hips to steady himself.

"Told him I had dibs," Harry murmured when he'd pulled back. "He's _so_ going to get it for this."

Liam opened his mouth to inquire further, but was instead met with Harry's pressed against his once again. After several minutes of insistent snogging, Harry pulled back and turned Liam around to face the door he'd come through. He quickly tugged Liam's shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside as he pressed up against Liam's back and groaned in his ear.

"Shall we see what Louis is up to?" he whispered, slowly grinding his hips against Liam's arse and making it quite impossible for Liam to concentrate on anything else. Liam stumbled slightly as he stepped out of his clothes and put a shaky hand on the door handle, grateful for the steadying hand that Harry placed on the small of his back.

Normally, Liam would've been incredibly embarrassed to be seen coming out of a room naked - especially being followed by someone equally naked as he. But when he and Harry went back into the master bedroom they were met with the sight of Louis laying on his back in the middle of the bed, completely naked as well and slowly tugging on his own cock.

"Got lonely, did you?" Harry teased as he led Liam towards the bed.

"Wasn't sure you two would come back out," Louis replied with a smirk, eagerly pulling Harry down on top of him and kissing him filthily. Liam stood at the foot of the bed, unsure of what he was supposed to do but unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"Can't believe you got to him before I did," Harry mumbled when he pulled away from Louis, pinching one of Louis' nipples between his fingers and smirking when he got a shout in return.

"Can you blame me?" Louis groaned. "Look at him."

"I'm looking," Harry replied as he leered at Liam before reaching out to him. "C'mere."

Liam obliged, kneeling on the bed and letting himself be pulled in-between the two as Louis sat up. He hooked his chin over Liam's shoulder, smirking against his neck as he ran his hands down Liam's chest while Harry kissed him.

"Don't go hogging him," Louis whined, reaching out to pinch Harry's nipple in retaliation.

"Can't help it," Harry answered breathlessly, smirking at both of them before Louis turned Liam's head towards him to bring their lips together.

Harry put his mouth to use in kissing his way down Liam's chest, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Liam's stomach just before he reached his cock. Liam groaned into Louis' mouth and jerked his hips up, making Harry grab his hips and pin them down against Louis.

"Eager, isn't he?" Harry remarked before he wrapped his mouth around the head of Liam's cock without warning and started to suck. Liam broke away from Louis with another loud moan, turning his head to stare down at Harry.

"Harry's good at that, yeah?" Louis breathed into his ear, nipping at the skin underneath as Liam's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Yeah," he grunted, trying not to buck his hips up as Harry sank down further onto his cock.

"He loves it," Louis continued, "his mouth is made for sucking cock."

Harry hummed as though he was agreeing with Louis, sending a shockwave through Liam's body. He clawed desperately at the bed beneath them, looking for something to hold onto; an anchor to keep himself steady amidst the haze of pleasure.

"That's it," Louis groaned into his ear. "C'mon, Liam, let Harry know how good he is."

Liam moaned loudly, unable to hold his orgasm back any longer with Louis muttering in his ear. Harry swallowed deeply around him, not pulling off until he'd gotten every last drop. Liam watched as Louis pulled Harry to him, kissing him hungrily and licking Liam's taste out of Harry's mouth. Liam was sure he'd never come so hard in his life, but the mere sight was enough to make his cock twitch with renewed interest.

"Ready for another round?" Harry asked in an amused tone, his eyes darting from Liam's cock to his eyes with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"How'd you feel about getting fucked?" Louis breathed into Liam's ear, and Liam moaned involuntarily.

"I'd say he feels pretty good about it," Harry replied as he sat back on his heels and touched himself, letting out a soft groan as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Want me to fuck you?" Louis asked. "Or should I get you ready, then Harry could fuck you while you suck me off?"

Liam groaned again as his cock gave another twitch and Louis smirked before sucking a mark into his neck.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry grunted as he crawled off the bed to get their bottle of lube.

Louis gently maneuvered Liam onto his hands and knees, murmuring words of encouragement and pressing kisses into every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. Liam's mind was a hazy blur of satisfaction mixed with an unbelievable desire for more. He gasped sharply when Louis teased a slick finger around his rim, becoming distracted a moment later by Harry sliding in to kiss him again.

Liam started to shake as he felt oversensitized from the both of them; Harry's tongue licking every inch of his mouth while Louis stretched him with both his fingers and his tongue. Every time Louis moaned against him, Liam felt his cock grow impossibly harder and he wanted so badly to be filled.

"M'ready," he grunted when Louis had three fingers deep inside him, pressing insistently against his prostate. "Please."

"Haz?" Louis slowly pulled his fingers free, pressing a kiss to the base of Liam's spine before the two of them switched places.

Louis kissed Liam quickly, sucking on Liam's bottom lip with a groan before he pulled away muttering " _never get tired of that_." Harry moaned softly as he rolled on a condom, watching as Louis got into position under Liam, pressing the head of his cock against Liam's lips.

"Ready when you are, Li." Harry kneaded the flesh of Liam's bum with his hands, lightly pressing his cock between the cheeks and moaning again.

Liam chose not to answer, instead sucking the head of Louis' cock into his mouth while simultaneously pressing his arse back against Harry. Slightly overeager at first, Liam tried to take too much of Louis' cock and ended up having to pull off to catch his breath. At the same time, Harry pushed inside of him and Liam was relieved to not have his mouth full at the moment so he could curse loudly.

"Quite a mouth he's got," Harry breathed out with a raspy chuckle.

"You've got no idea," Louis replied, moaning when Liam sank back down onto his cock.

Just like before, Louis couldn't stop himself from muttering filthy things to Liam. He gripped the back of Liam's head, trying not to push him further onto his cock but desperately wanting to. Harry joined in with his constant moaning and telling Liam how good he felt, how incredible it was to be inside of him, all the while thrusting relentlessly.

For his part, Liam couldn't do much other than suck Louis' cock as hard as he could while trying to press back against Harry. His senses were overloaded in the best way possible, and while his own cock was rather neglected he honestly couldn't have cared less. If Harry kept hitting his prostate on every thrust, there was an overwhelmingly good chance that Liam would come untouched any moment.

Louis got louder as he got closer to coming; screaming Liam's name over and over amidst repetitive cursing. Liam couldn't swallow as well as Harry could, so shortly after Louis started to come he had to pull off but he kept stroking Louis through his orgasm.

"Fuck," Louis grunted as Liam pressed his forehead against Louis' hip as he fought to catch his breath while Harry continued to fuck him.

"M'close," Harry moaned. "Fuck, Liam, so good."

"Are you close, Li?" Louis asked, pulling Liam's head off of his hip so he could kiss him again. "Tell me."

"So close," Liam whimpered. "Need--"

"This?" Louis asked as he reached down to wrap his hand around Liam's aching cock.

"Yes--" Liam cried out as he started to come after only two strokes of Louis' hand.

"Oh, fuck--" Harry yelled as Liam clenched tightly around him and he stilled his hips against Liam's arse, moaning loudly as he came.

"Jesus," Louis said with a breathy laugh as the three of them collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted.

"You're amazing," Harry said as he pressed a kiss to Liam's shoulder.

"Absolutely," Louis agreed.

Liam would've protested, had his mind been in any state to form a coherent sentence. He wanted to say that he hadn't done anything; it had been all them, really. But Harry and Louis seemed content with his silence as they wrapped themselves around him, trading lazy kisses both with and without Liam.

"Think you should take this route more often," Harry said hours later, when the three of them were back in the kitchen eating lunch.

"I agree," Louis chimed in, throwing his arm around Liam's shoulder and sneaking his hand down to tweak his nipple.

"I don't-- ow!" Liam swatted Louis' hand away but couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when Louis didn't remove his arm. "Dunno if I could, but I'll see."

"See that you do," Louis replied. "Quite like having you around."

"Agreed," Harry said with a wink. Liam flushed, turning his attention back down to the plate in front of him. Harry had made sandwiches for the three of them, insisting on making Liam whatever he wanted while he fended off Louis' wandering hands.

That awkward feeling that he'd felt upon entering the house - or rather, the _neighborhood_ \- had dissipated in the last hour, but Liam suspected that had a great deal to do with being quite preoccupied with the events that had transpired upstairs. Now that they were back in their clothes - Liam in his old jeans and holey t-shirt next to Harry and Louis in clothes that probably cost hundreds of pounds - and sitting around like normal people, the awkwardness began to creep back into Liam's mind.

He was still expecting to wake up in his tiny flat to find that all of this had been a dream. A ridiculous, remarkably vivid dream - but at least then it would make _sense_. As it was, Liam didn't understand one bit why this was all happening to him.

Liam kept quiet - grateful that Louis had dropped his arm from around his shoulders, making it easier to tune out the continued conversation between the two of them - trying his best to come up with any possible reason for the pair of them to actually want to keep him around.

They were _married_ ; they'd promised to spend the rest of their lives with each other, and yet here they were acting as though Liam belonged with them. All at once, the little comments that they'd both made throughout the morning began to swirl around Liam's mind, making it impossible for Liam to not over-analyze every single word.

" _Taking in strays, are we?_ "

" _He always has to be first._ "

Suddenly, it clicked in Liam's mind: this couldn't possibly be the first time they'd done something like this. He tried to keep this realization off his face as to not arouse suspicion from them that something was wrong, but Liam couldn't help but feel a bit used. Never in his life had he felt so naive (which, to be honest was saying something because his sisters had always said he was far too trusting of people); he'd never felt so _stupid_ for letting himself get swept up in the moment.

At the same time, Liam felt awful for getting in the middle of a _marriage_. Even if Harry and Louis didn't seem to mind, it didn't change what he'd done.

His heart started pounding and he could feel himself start to sweat as part of his nervous reaction to all the thoughts that had taken over his mind. He couldn't bring himself to look at either of them, nor could he stop his hands from shaking. Liam wondered if it would be possible to slip out of the house while they were distracted; perhaps he could excuse himself to use the bathroom, then run out the door and never look back. He'd have to forfeit his bicycle as it was in the garage, but Liam supposed it was a small price to pay for peace of mind.

"Liam?" He jerked in surprise at the sound of Harry's voice, his eyes snapping up from his plate to see Harry looking back at him with concern. "You alright?"

"F-Fine," Liam answered with a forced smile.

"Sure?" Louis scooted his chair closer to Liam's and put his arm around him again. "You look a bit peaky."

"Fine," Liam repeated, flinching away from Louis' touch.

"Liam, I--" Louis shot a look at Harry before turning back to him. "Was it something I said?"

"No," Liam answered, shifting away from Louis in his seat as best he could. He'd wanted so badly to not let on that he was feeling uncomfortable; hoping that he'd be able to sneak away soon without causing any trouble.

"It's alright, Liam. You can tell us if you're feeling weird about any of this. We know it's not exactly normal, but--"

"Not exactly normal?" Liam repeated, unable to stop himself. "What part of inviting someone into your house for a shag with your husband is normal?!"

"It's not," Harry continued calmly, seemingly undisturbed by Liam's outburst. "We never meant--"

"Is this what you do for a laugh?" Liam asked as he got to his feet, suddenly incensed with anger and no longer worried about offending either of them. "Get a bit bored, decide you're going to-- to--"

Liam cried out in frustration, angry with himself that he couldn't finish his thought; angry with the pair of them for just _sitting_ there and letting him go off like that. He certainly hadn't expected them to have no reaction at all.

"Take a breath, Liam." Harry took a step towards him, and surprisingly Liam didn't move a muscle.

"You've every right to ask questions," Louis said, staying in his seat but reaching out towards Liam. "We never meant to make you uncomfortable."

"I just--" Liam panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as he looked back and forth between Harry and Louis. "I don't know-- I've never done this."

"That's alright," Harry whispered. "It's completely alright."

"You're acting a bit like I did," Louis remarked with a laugh, "it's a bit mad at first."

"So," Liam took a deep breath, "you do this a lot, then?"

Harry and Louis shared a look, both of them laughing softly as they turned back to Liam.

"Not as often as you're probably thinking," Harry replied.

"How often?" Liam asked quietly as Harry gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Liam let himself relax, heaving a deep sigh as Harry pulled him into his arms.

"Not very, come to think of it." Louis hummed softly as he tapped his fingers on the island counter. "Think three in all."

"You're forgetting Nick, aren't you?" Harry asked, giving Louis a slightly amused look.

"M'not _forgetting_ , I'm _omitting_ Nick." Louis rolled his eyes. "I didn't like him."

"But you like Liam," Harry said as he looked at Liam again. "I know I do."

"How could I not?" Louis said with a smile as he finally slid off his chair and came towards the two of them, curling into Liam's side as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I don't understand," Liam admitted softly, tucking his head into the crook of Harry's neck as he spoke. Harry kissed the top of his head and chuckled softly while Louis nuzzled against Liam's collarbone. "You've got each other, you don't need--"

"Need what?" Louis asked.

"Me." Liam sighed sadly. "You don't even know me."

"But we'd like to, right, Lou?"

"Absolutely," Louis replied. Liam's cheeks grew hot again, but he still couldn't fathom the idea.

"Why?" he whispered softly. "M'no one special, just Liam."

"Don't say that. You're absolutely special," Louis said fiercely.

"M'not," Liam insisted as he started to blink back tears. He wanted to understand but he just _didn't_ , and he was starting to think that he was never going to.

"You are," Harry replied firmly. "I know you probably think this is just some weird sex thing…"

"And it is, sort of," Louis added, squawking when Harry pinched him.

" _But_ it's not, really. We've been looking for someone like you, y'know."

"But why?" Liam asked, his voice cracking as a tear slid down his cheek. He hated being so overwhelmed; part of him still wanted to run away as fast as possible, but the rest of him had never felt so at home as he did in their arms.

"Because I'm too much man for Haz to handle," Louis said with a wink. Harry rolled his eyes at Louis before he pressed a gentle kiss to Liam's cheek, right over the track his tear had made.

"Because we've got a lot of love to share." Harry smiled. Liam cracked a watery smile, letting a few more tears fall as the three stayed silent for a few minutes.

"This is weird," Liam mumbled. "Like, it's just not normal."

"I told you before, nothing about Haz is normal." Louis grinned before biting Liam's collarbone.

"Who needs normal?" Harry said as he pushed Louis' head away from Liam's chest. "Weird is more fun."

"It is," Louis agreed with a smile, looking at Liam as he spoke. "Right, Liam?"

"Guess so," Liam answered softly. Both Harry and Louis leaned in to press kisses to Liam's cheek, making him laugh.

He still didn't quite understand, but the weight on his chest had been lifted and he wasn't feeling quite so awkward anymore. Liam hoped that one day it would all make sense, but for now he'd settle for abnormality.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
